Mysterious Demoness
by Western.Lady.Unikah
Summary: Life continues on in fedual Japan, but what happens when a strange demoness places a spell upon InuYasha, one that Kagome cannot break, and what does Sesshomaru have to do with this demoness. **I do not own InuYasha**
1. Chapter 1

"Sit!" A female's voice calls out followed by the sound of something hard falling painfully hard to the ground a sound of pain following the crashing sound. All this noise was heard by a pair of pointed ears hidden underneath long flowing blood red colored hair braided down the slim back of the female in the distance dressed in a short haori the color of violet with a slit on each side to allow for easy movement while fighting, a pair of black skin tight hakamas serve for her pants, upon her hip a katana is strapped, a quiver of arrows upon her back with a beautifully designed glass bow.

At the crashing sound she stops and turns her head in that direction. Curiosity getting the better of her she decides to go investigate to sounds and what causes them. She takes off into the air traveling faster by flight then by land. She stops a few miles away to see a man in the cloth of the fire rat laying painfully on the ground and a woman above him wearing a short kimono. "Now that's what you get InuYasha." The woman stated as she turned to leave.

"Why?" The man in the cloth of the fire rat ground out. Two humans walked closer to him as he started to get himself in order. "InuYasha, you should have known better." The female with long brown hair stated. "Yes, do consider Kagome's feelings." The male dressed as a monk stated as a fox demon kit came bounding onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"Shippo do you smell that?" InuYasha asked the kit. The kit's head nodded moving up and down. "Yeah smells alot like sweet cherry blossoms, and strawberries." The kit spoke softly in InuYasha's ear. "Stay here with the others, I'll return shortly." inuyasha said gruffly as he took off. Shippo remained with the humans of their group.

"Who are you? What do you seek demoness?" A voice said from behind the female. The demoness turned and her soft pink eyes stared down the point of a sword. Connected to the sword was the man she had seen upon the ground. As the man stared her done though, his eyes locked upon her soft pink ones.

Slowly he lowered his sword from in front of her and put it back in its sheath. "Your eyes." He whispered. As if he could not break his eyes away from hers. "What of my eyes?" She says softly to him, her voice alluring him into giving her anything she asked for. "Inuyasha!" A voice calls out however her spell is completed upon him his eyes turn from hers. "Act as you normally would, InuYasha, I shall return soon." The demoness stated as she left to continue her search for a certain demon.

'InuYasha has finally grown up.' She thinks to herself. It has been along time since the last time she had seen him as a infantHer soft looking lips formed a smile as she turned to continue her search for the one demon that she has been eluding for a century, now she was ready to face him. To confess her secret to him a secret that he needs to know, however, she will not interfere with his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the forest a man with long white hair, pointed ears, fierce golden hues, with magenta colored talons upon his cheeks walked dressed in his white hakamas and a white haori with armor and black boots stopped suddenly causing a small green toad looking imp demon to bump into the back of his leg.

Behind them walked a two headed dragon with a teenage ningen girl riding upon him. "M'lord?" The imp demon asked as he recovered himself. The scent of sakuras and strawberries had reached him, he knew only one being with that scent. _'Yuki-ai.'_ The regel demon thought to himself. "Jaken, stay here and look after Rin." The demon's voice spoke softly yet powerfully as he quickly left them.

He had been searching for Yuki for a century since she discovered that he was now Lord of the West. His thoughts were constantly on her. He followed her scent all the way to a clearing where he stayed behind the trees watching. What he saw was his idiot half brother and his friends. _'Where is Yuki._ ' He thought to himself, as his fierce golden hues scanned the clearing.

 _A young white haired demon sat at his desk working on his studies when he felt a strange aura and power entering the palace. Standing he followed the feel of the aura to she a young female child lying on a futon in the bed Chambers next to his. She looked to be two summers younger than he. Her long hair was matted and dirty._

 _Her cheekbones we're flawless with emerald green talons upon cheeks, she had blood red marks along her eyelids the red and green vined crown was upon her brow. To him she was beautiful she drew him to her like a month to a flame. He did not even notice his father and Lord of these lands in the room beside her trying to gain his attention._

 _He kneeled upon the futon beside her, his molten golden hues staring at her beautiful features memorizing them, breathing deeply to inhale her scent commenting it to memory; the smell of Sakuras and strawberries were her natural scent and he it intoxicated him to no end._

 _Slowly her eyes opened, as soon as he seen her beautiful eyes he was hers. Her eyes the color of the sakuras blossoms around the grounds. He moved back as she sat up though their eyes never left each other. "I am Sesshomaru, future Lord of the Western lands." His already deep voice spoke to her as softly as he could. The female smiled as he introduced himself to her, she gave a smile to him as red flushed her cheeks._

The demon came out of his memory of the first time he met Yuki, though her name was truly Yuki-Hana, she preferred everyone calling her Hana. He was the only one allowed to call her Yuki. She was his snow, his light and now he could not find her. He remained the stonic demon everyone knew him to be, except with his ningen ward, Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki watched from afar as she saw InuYasha return to his friends. When she felt something she had not felt in a century, his yukai. He had grown stronger over the century they were apart from each other. A smile graced her lips as she felt it. However it put InuYasha and his friends on edge. InuYasha stood in front of a black haired Miko with his father's fang in his hands.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" InuYasha stated as he faced the other side of the clearing. With a gracefulness that only the killing perfection could aquire Sesshomaru walked out of the trees and into the clearing. Not even drawing his sword he walked towards his half brother. "I am passing through, InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he walked past his half brother's group.

He had her scent and nothing was going to stop him from getting to his Yuki, she was on the other side of the clearing. "I know your here, come out." Sesshomaru's cold voice stated trying to hide what he was feeling. He watched as a form jumped out of the tree in front of him landing silently.

His fierce golden hues widened as he saw her for the first time in a century, she had grown more beautiful, her blood hair was as beautifully vibrate as the last time he saw her. Her soft pink eyes were only on him as his molten one's were one her. They walked towards each other as InuYasha and his friends watched. In all the years they had know Sesshomaru he had never truly acted like this.

"Yuki." Sesshomaru said her name softly so that only she would hear it. The spell was ruined however when a young girl came up from behind Yuki. She had long soft white hair with blood red streaks in it, molten golden hues with soft pink rings a bluish purple crescent moon upon her brow wrapped in a green vine, magenta talons upon her high cheekbones blood red along her eyelids.

From beyond Sesshomaru came a long black hair teenage ningen female Yuki eyed the girl curiously. _'Who is that?'_ Was the thought that ran through both their minds. The ningen stopped to stand beside InuYasha and started to whisper in his ear. Sesshomaru did not know why his Yuki would have this young pup that looked to be only a century old with her. So he grabbed his Yuki and they vanished from sight.

InuYasha and his friends stood and watched as his half brother and this mysterious demoness vanished from sight. "Rin, have you ever seen Sesshomaru like that?" The Slayer asked of the teenage ningen. Rin glanced from InuYasha to the Slayer. "No, I know that he has been looking for something for a very long time, perhaps it was that female." Rin stated softly as her hand moved to hold InuYasha's hand


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru appeared with Yuki in his arms at a river they used to frequent as pups. Yuki glanced around the area they were at. "Of all the places to bring us, Sess." Yuki stated softly her voice sounded like the softest rings of a bell. Sesshomaru would not remove his arms from around her. "Why have you been hiding from me, Yuki." Sesshomaru's deep voice asked, his golden hues never leaving her soft pink eyes.

Yuki-Hana looked from him and then moved to sit by the river, Sesshomaru following suite. "Simple Sess, I'm not going to get in the way of your destiny." Yuki-Hana stated softly as she focused on the waters flowing within the river. Sesshomaru kept his eyes upon her trying to decipher the meaning of her sentence.

Her soft pink hues remained on the waters of the river before them as she waited for Sesshomaru's response. "What did mother tell you?" Sesshomaru growled out knowing his mother was the reason for her disappearance all these years. His sentence drew her attention to him.

"She said you were destined for great things, that I would only hold you back, that if you meant anything to me I would leave you be so that you could met your destiny." Yuki-Hana replied answering his question with a soft voice that held traces of a long ago pain that was never forgotten or healed.

"Yuki you know better than to listen to my mother. You are my destiny, and you have been since the day we met." Sesshomaru stated as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. "I know, but after what happened to Toga I couldn't be in the way." Yuki-Hana said so softly he almost did not hear her.

Together they sat as they watched the sun set over the horizon. "Who is the ningen?" Yuki-Hana's voice asked out of the blue. Sesshomaru looked towards his beloved. He knew she was asking about his ward, Rin. "She is my ward, I have been taking care of her since she was a child." Sesshomaru stated his voice calm and cool his breath hot against her skin.

"I see, I am glad you took her in, Sess." Yuki-Hana stated as she glanced from the setting sun to Sesshomaru cradled within his arms. "The girl traveling with you Yuki, who is she?" Sesshomaru asked curiosity getting the best of him. Yuki-Hana looked deep into his eyes. She knew she should tell him the truth, but she hated herself for keeping it from him.

"Her name is Sakura, I've been caring for her since she was a baby." Yuki stated her soft pink eyes refusing to meet his molten golden hues. He placed his clawed fingers at her chin and forced her to look at him, he knew that there was something she was not telling him. Yuki-Hana sighed aloud as she gazed into his golden hues.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sat on the grass in the clearing with Jaken beside her InuYasha was on the other side of her everyone sat in a semi circle looking at the young demoness with her golden eyes searching them watching every move they made. She noticed that there were four ningens in this group. The black haired female with the chocolate brown eyes stood and made her way toward the demoness.

The young demoness watched the girl as she approached her claws ready in case she made a threatening move. "Hello I'm Rin, that is Master Jaken, InuYasha, Priestess Kagome, Sango and Miroku." Rin stated as she pointed at each person she introduced. At which time Priestess Kagome stood with a bowl in her hands.

"Are you hungry?" She asked in a soft voice passing the bowl towards the young demoness. The young demoness sniffed the contents of the bowl and turned her head away. Ningen food something she would never eat. Kagome sat with the bowl in her hands. InuYasha kept his golden hues upon the demoness.

 _'She looks like the perfect combination of Sesshomaru and that pink eyes demoness.'_ InuYasha thought to himself. Though he didn't say anything aloud he didn't want to sound stupid after all. They started a fire and made camp as the sun began to set. "What is your name?" The ningen that was called Sango asked. She looked as though she was a warrior.

The young demoness eyed the group as she tried to decide if she should give them her name. Everyone sat with their eyes upon her awaiting an answer. "Sakura." She answered softly, her voice no higher than a whisper. "It is nice to meet you, Sakura." The ningen known as Rin stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura watched them all as they talked amongst themselves. The ningen female Rin was conversing with the half-breed in the red outfit. The Ningen female known as Sango was conversing with the ningen monk known as Miroku. The imp demon known as Master Jaken was conversing with the Priestess Kagome. Leaving Sakura to sit alone. As her eyes went from each person in the group listening to some of their conversations.

The half breed and Rin were talking quietly to each other her sharp hearing picking up on something about settling down. Sango and Miroku were discussing possibly having a child. Priestess Kagome and Master Jaken we're discussing the difference in different herbs. Each had their own things to discuss, and she knew only the country life in a village on the far Western lands.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat at the edge of the river for hours after the sun had gone down and the night sky shone above. The stars shining brightly sending light to the grounds of the earth. The crescent moon shone it's pure light upon the two demons. Both relaxed within each other's arms enjoying each other's company.

"We should get back to our wards, Sess." Yuki-Hana stated softly as she remembered that they left a young demoness with a group not exactly known for being the most understanding of pure demons. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he kept his arms around her as he formed into his ball of light.

Keeping her close to his form as they traveled back to the clearing they left everyone at they moved faster than light. Yuki-Hana was not looking forward to seeing that group again the ningen Priestess made her uneasy. She prayed silently to the kami that Sakura was alright.

As they got close to the clearing Sesshomaru stopped so they could walk the rest of the way back. Sesshomaru never letting go of Yuki-Hana walked towards the clearing with his arm around her small waist. Sesshomaru removed his arm from her waist as they entered the clearing. The young demoness ran up to Yuki-Hana hiding behind her.

Rin walked up to her Lord and smiled sweetly at him. "Welcome back My Lord." Rin stated softly in her cheerful voice a big smile upon her face. The half demon InuYasha walked up to the couple and stood beside Rin. "Sesshomaru may I have a word?" InuYasha asked of Sesshomaru.


End file.
